Réplica
by Natsume Maya Sama
Summary: Spoilers de Sinsajo. Peeta y todo el caos que han provocado en su mente y su intento por disiparlo a toda costa...


¡Hola a todos! ^^

En principio, pensé en ésta canción para narrar lo que sufre Katniss después de que Paylor suba al poder, pero es que le va bastante mejor a Peeta, de hecho, le va perfecta, así que ya encontraré otra para narrar lo de Katniss...

Debería no encasillarme en los songfics, pero es que la música me inspira demasiado, y llevo varios días queriendo continuar el Peeta x Katniss (espero poder luego) y nada, que la inspiración no aparece, y escuchando ésta canción, me vino la inspiración necesaria para ésto, así que espero que guste, y muchas gracias por leer, ¡un saludo!

La canción es Replica, de Sonata Arctica y los personajes e historia, pertenecientes a Suzanne Collins.

* * *

_I'm home again, I won the war, and now I am behind_

_your door. I tried so hard to obey the law, and see the_

_meaning of this all. Remember me? Before the war._

_I'm the man who lived next door. Long ago..._

Estoy de vuelta en el Distrito 12, mi hogar... O lo que queda de él...

Me muero por ver a Katniss, pero sigo sintiéndome inseguro por no saber si podré controlar éstos dolorosos recuerdos implantados que me hacen querer matarla o dañarla cada vez que emergen...

No puedo más que quedarme tras su puerta, con el brazo cayendo como si pesase cincuenta kilos, cuanto estoy apunto de llamar a su puerta...

Doy la espalda a la puerta y voy cayendo, hasta quedarme sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza también apoyada en la espalda, incapaz de más.

_As you can see, when you look at me, I'm pieces of_

_what I used to be. It's easier if you don't see me_

_standing on my own two feet. I'm taller when I sit_

_here still, you ask are all my dreams fulfilled._

_They made me a heart of steel, the kind them bullets_

_cannot see, yeah..._

Me han dolido todas ésas miradas de Katniss, que me miraba, pero no me veía, y no la culpo, ni siquiera yo consigo reconocerme después de todo lo que el Capitolio hizo conmigo...

Quedan partes de mí y mis recuerdos con ella y el resto de la gente que aún permanecen, pero no es lo mismo, y aunque me hayan fortalecido en cierto modo, las heridas que no se ven son siempre las más dolorosas...

_Nothing's what it seems to be,_

_I'm a replica, I'm a replica_

_Empty shell inside of me_

_I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me..._

Ése vacío que siento, ése sentimiento como de no ser yo por completo... Es algo insoportable...

_The light is green, my slate is clean, new life to fill_

_the hole in me. I had no name, last December, Christmas_

_Eve I can't remember. I was in a constant pain, I saw_

_your shadow in the rain. I painted all your pictures red,_

_I wish I had stayed home !_

Tengo que afrontarlo. Sé que Katniss puede hacer que todo ésto pare, tiene que ser ella...

¿Recuerdos deformados? Es posible construir unos nuevos, recuerdos que no sean tristes, ni dolorosos...

Borrar ésos deprimentes retratos de los Juegos del Hambre que pinté y plasmar sólo lo que no haya que olvidar, pero no así...

Ya quemé los enfermizos retratos sobre Katniss que realicé en cuanto pude poner mis manos sobre pinceles, pintura y lienzo, así que es hora de que ésa metáfora se aplique a mi vida...

_Nothing's what it seems to be,_

_I'm a replica, I'm a replica_

_Empty shell inside of me_

_I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me..._

_Are you gonna leave me now, when it is all over_

_Are you gonna leave me, is my world now over..._

Tengo miedo...

Me siento aterrado porque Katniss me vea y me rechace; porque salga corriendo y me abandone sin tan siquiera escucharme, a mí, a ésta extraña versión del que era Peeta Mellark, el chico del pan...

_Raising from the place I've been, and trying to keep_

_my home base clean. Now I'm here and won't go back believe._

Pero ahora que estoy aquí, no puedo rendirme, así que voy a llamar a su puerta y voy a enfrentarme a lo que sea que deba ser...

_I fall asleep and dream a dream, I'm floating in the_

_silent stream. No-one placing blame on me_

_But nothing's what it seems to be, yeah!_

Golpeo a su puerta con suavidad, pero firmeza y ella no tarda mucho en abrir la puerta...

_Nothing's what it seems to be,_

_I'm a replica, I'm a replica_

_Empty shell inside of me_

_I'm not myself, I'm a replica_

Pese a que es consciente de que sigo sin ser yo mismo, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y noto el impulso controlado que siente de arrojarse a mis brazos y eso me alegra y me destroza a partes iguales...

_Nothing's what it seems to be,_

_I'm a replica._

_Empty shell inside of me_

_I'm a replica. (repeat)_

_Nothing's what it seems to be,_

_I'm a replica_

_Empty shell inside of me_

_I'm a replica of me..._

En mi cabeza no paran de agolparse todas las imágenes de cómo me comporté con ella últimamente, de cuando intenté estrangularla...

Sólo soy una réplica envenenada de todo lo que solía ser, dañando a lo único que no quiero dañar...

Me dispongo a darme la vuelta, depositando en el suelo algunas primroses que cogí para plantar entre jardín y jardín, y lo que siento en ése momento hace que una mezcla entre electricidad estática y calor me dejé petrificado...

_I'm home again, I won the war, and now I am behind_

_the door. I tried so hard to obey the law, see the_

_meaning of this all. Remember me? Before the war._

_I'm the man who lived..._

Los brazos de Katniss a mi alrededor...

Agacho ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de no llorar por la emoción que me produce ése contacto con ella, y asombrándome a mí mismo y alegrándome al tiempo porque los únicos impulsos que siento en éstos momentos, son los de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás...

Por fin puedo decir que he vuelto a casa, donde siempre pertenecí...


End file.
